


The Thirteen Survivors

by Rasper_Supporter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Jasper Jordan - Freeform, M/M, Marper - Freeform, Other, Relationship(s), Survival, rasper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasper_Supporter/pseuds/Rasper_Supporter
Summary: Thirteen people have built themselves a new camp, and a new civilization, after their last one was ripped away from them, and more than a hundred of their friends' lives were taken.Now, they must fight for their future, and enjoy their present. The world ends in sixteen years, after all.





	1. The Second Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already writing multiple projects outside of this site, so I probably won't be SUPER consistent with updates, but I'll try. But, enjoy this first part:) Comment your thoughts, please. I love seeing discussions about my writings😂  
> ~  
> Also, this is just an introduction part, so it's probably quite boring at the start, but it'll get better. I promise.

Arkadia. That's their home. Or, atleast it was their home.

Two months ago, a man by the name of Charles Pike attacked Arkadia, a camp of 194 people. Today, only 13 are alive.

Pike, along with his followers, marched into their home, demanding that they leave, or die. And of course, they didn't want to leave... so they died. Pike and his people shot every last one of them, leaving only 13.

Those 13 only escaped this tragic event because of a mission they were set to explore.

These 13 survivors, are: Jasper Jordan, Raven Reyes, Monty Green, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, John Murphy, Nathan Miller, Marcus Kane, Thelonious Jaha, Abby Griffin, Finn Collins, Octavia Blake, and Harper McIntyre. They were chosen for their mission due to their skills. The mission was to explore what was left of the world. And for that, they would need thinkers, or better known as, the brains of the group: Jasper, Raven, Monty, and Jaha. They'd also need good leadership: Bellamy, Clarke, and Kane. A doctor: Abby. Fighters: Octavia, Miller, and Murphy. Then, their peace keepers: Harper and Finn.

The point is, they all had needed skills to seek the world. They were the chosen ones. And the day they returned to see the tragedy, was the same day they found out the world was ending. Again.

Near the end of their mission, they met a girl. Her name was Becca Pramheda, and she had the technology to prove why and when the world would be ending again.

Why? Well, it's actually pretty simple. Humanity destroyed it. All the wars, the fires, the destruction, the poison, all of it... It made an impact on their world.

When? Sixteen years; seventeen, if they were lucky. And the worst part of it all, there was no way to stop it. There was no hope. But being hopeless was nothing new. Ever since they came back down to the ground after the first apocalypse, hope was a rare thing to find.

Jasper Jordan was speared with pin-point accuracy to a tree, barely making it out alive on just his second day of being on Earth. Raven Reyes was shot in the spine, causing one of her legs to forever be paralyzed. John Murphy was hung, almost dying, due to a lack of civilization. Pain followed them everywhere. It never went away.

So, seeing all their friends dead, it just added another thing to think about before blinking an eye. It never left them. None of the misery did. The downfalls were apart of who they were, and apart of who they had to be going forward.

***

Those 13 were now living in a newly built camp that they created together. They called it Arkadia Two. It was usually peaceful, other than the few encounters they've had with Grounders nearby. But they were still alive, and that's what mattered.

And, since they were usually too scared to venture out anymore, they didn't have much to do, other than to talk, have sex, and keep their camp running safely for each other. They all had their jobs, but they got pretty easy over time.

There were also a few relationships built over time, such as: Jasper and Raven, who had actually gotten together during their mission a few months prior; Monty and Harper, who started off just as casual sleeping partners; and Bellamy and Clarke, who were together, but at the same time not. They told people they weren't a thing, but everyone knew that was a lie.

They all looked out for one another. They were family, after all. Some by blood, some not. They had each other's back. Always.

***

Jasper was laying under his and Raven's sleeping bag, waiting for her to return from the medical center that they set up for Abby to work in.

Raven had to go there every three days to get her leg checked on, to see if anything new happened with it, but it never did. It never got better. But Jasper did, however, make her a leg brace. It didn't fix anything, but it helped her move faster.

She returned to their sleeping bag a while later, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Jasper asked, sitting up.

"To see you, duh," she said happily. Jasper stood up, giving her a simple kiss on the lips.

"How'd it go?" Jasper wondered, as he and Raven got back down into their sleeping bag.

"You know, same old, same old. But, Kane did say I could start working on the rover again tomorrow."

"Does this mean you'll let me help you on it, this time? Because last time you wouldn't even let me hold the wrench."

Raven giggled a little. "That's because I thought I could do it alone, but I can't. So, yes, you can help. But do not let Monty in on it, too. Last time I tried working with just the two of you, I thought I was gonna lose my mind. I love you, but when you and Monty are together, you make me want to shoot myself into having another paralyzed leg."

Jasper didn't try denying it; in fact, he even agreed with it. "I love you, too, Raven. Now, let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

Raven sat her head on Jasper's chest sleepily. "Goodnight."


	2. The Start Of A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Raven work on the Rover. Bellamy has a request for Kane. Finn tells Miller something unexpected, and Monty sees something off in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. It's still kind of boring, I know. I'm just trying to set the story up and introduce the characters. Please leave a comment with your thoughts, opinions, and theories!💕

Jasper woke up in the middle of the night, hearing Raven moan and toss. It was a usual thing for him to wake up to. Ever since the incident, she would have nightmares over it. She'd revision it all in her head again.

"Hey, Raven, it's me. You're having another nightmare," Jasper called as he tried shaking her awake. Her moans got louder, and she was shaking more. "Raven, wake up. It's just me, Jasper. It's only a dream." She sprung forward, panting, covered in sweat. "It's okay." Jasper pulled Raven into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I saw them again..."

"I know... It'll get better, I promise." Raven hugged him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper." He kissed her forehead softly, letting her lay back down.

***

Monty and Harper were under their sleeping bag, still awake. They hadn't went to bed yet. Instead, they were exchanging their usual "flirty talk."

"You'd really do that for me?" Harper asked with a smile.

"Who wouldn't risk their life for you. You're amazing," Monty smirked.

"You're just trying to get me to have sex with you again, aren't you?"

Monty shrugged. "Well, did it work?"

"Damn right it did." Harper got on top of Monty.

But before they could get anywhere, Murphy called out, "get a room, would you!?" Murphy slept alone in an area near them, so he was always stuck having to listen their awkward conversations, and hearing them do things he'd rather not hear.

"You always ruin the fun, Murphy," Harper sighed.

"Maybe don't have sex every night and I won't bitch about it all the time," Murphy groaned. "Sleep does exist, you know."

"If you don't want to hear it, then why do you choose to sleep near us?" Monty asked.

"I told you, I lost a bet to Miller. The deal was, if I lost, I had to sleep near you guys for a month. It's been eleven days of me sleeping here, and frankly, I'm not sure how you're both still even capable of performing the goods. You're both addicted," Murphy claimed.

Harper laughed. "You can't be addicted to sex, Murphy."

"You can if your names are Monty Green and Harper McIntyre. Now, for the love of god, just go to sleep." Murphy shoved his face in the ground and pulled the sleeping bag over his head.

Harper rolled off of Monty, now laying beside him. She turned to him, whispering, "tomorrow, let's be extra loud."

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU," Murphy shouted from his sleeping bag.

***

It was now around nine in the morning, and everyone, except Murphy, was awake, beginning their day.

Bellamy Blake was sitting at a well-made table outside, alongside his sister, Octavia, and Clarke Griffin.

"I think we need to go on a trip again soon. We're running out of food and supplies," Bellamy said.

"I think we do, too, but Kane's the leader now. It's up to him, not us," Clarke replied.

Bellamy stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to him. I'll see you two later." He left.

"And then there were two," Octavia said as she swallowed a berry.

Clarke winced a bit. "Sorry, I actually have to go. My mom said she'd need my help in the med room. See you later?"

Octavia half-smiled. "Hopefully."

***

Finn Collins and Nathan Miller were working on building a tower-like structure, to see what lies beyond their camp. They were nowhere near done with it, due to the lack of resources, but they knew they'd get there eventually if they just kept working.

"Hey, Miller, I have a question," Finn said as he tried lowering a wrongfully placed piece of wood to the ground.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"So, this is gonna sound really stupid..."

Miller wiped sweat off his forehead. "Just get on with it, Finn. We have work to do."

Finn shook his head. "Nah, nevermind..."

"Just say it, dude."

"I don't think we should stay here anymore," Finn said shakily.

Miller dropped his hammer. "What?"

Finn moved Miller off to the side, trying to be more quiet. "I think we should leave. All of us. I know I'm supposed to be the optimist, or whatever, but think about it... Why are we building a civilization and a home if it's all just gonna be taken away from us in sixteen years."

"Sixteen years is better than none, Finn. If you're so keen on leaving, why did you bring this tower idea to me, if you think it's all just a waste."

Finn inhaled heavily. "Because it didn't dawn on me until last night. We're building for-"

"You're gonna shut up, Finn, do you hear me? What you're saying is bullshit," Miller stated. "If we leave, we'll die sooner than the sixteen years. Being here, it's keeping us away from all that happened with the rest of our people."

Finn was frustrated. "Just, give it a thought..."

"Give what a thought, exactly? Giving up? No, screw that. I'm staying here. Do what you want, I don't care, but don't try to convince me into abandoning what we've created." Miller walked off angrily.

***

Jasper and Raven were at the rover, as planned. She had her tools that she had brought with her on their mission months ago, and she was ready to get this rover fixed.

"So what can I help you with?" Jasper asked.

"I need you to get inside the Rover, and there's a hole in the floorboard. I'll need you to pull things through and connect them to the things I tell you. You think you can do that?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Nope. It's impossible," Jasper shrugged jokingly. Raven rolled her eyes. "Well, let's do this thing." They gave each other a quick kiss, then got busy.

***

Thelonious Jaha was sitting in the grass, distanced from the rest of the camp. He was just sitting in silence, looking at the sky, and thinking to himself.

Ever since he saw the tragedy at Arkadia and found out his son was dead, he's barely said a word other than things that needed to be spoken out loud. He'd willingly listen to people's troubles, but it was very rare that he'd actually verbally give advice, or reply, on them.

Some people thought maybe this was his way of grieving, and others thought he just didn't know what to say. But the truth was, he knew what to say, he was just scared that if he said it, it could kill them, too.

Something the others don't really seem to take notice of is that it was Jaha, himself, who forced his son, Wells, to stay at camp, even though he, too, was chosen to join their mission. So, in Jaha's mind, his words could potentially influence a bad decision, maybe even one that ends in another death.

***

Bellamy found Kane picking berries from the bushes. "Hey, you got a minute?" Bellamy asked.

"I've got many. What is it you need?"

Bellamy hesitated for a moment. "Okay, just hear me out before saying anything, but... I think a couple of us should go outside the camp again. We need to hunt and we need more supplies. I truly think-"

"I agree with you," Kane interrupted.

"But if you'd just- wait, you agree?" Bellamy was slightly confused.

"Yes," Kane admitted. "I've allowed Raven to begin on the Rover once again, so as soon as that is finished, I'm down for it. We're running low on things. We could use more food, maybe even more material to help us build us an actual place to stay in, instead of sleeping bags."

Bellamy smiled. "Well, to be fair, you did waste the material on a med room and the start of a useless tower..." Bellamy walked away happily; Kane stood there, unsure if Bellamy was being intentionally cruel, or just sarcastic. But that was the thing with Bellamy... You never know what he's truly getting at.

***

"Hey, sleepy head, it's time you get up," Monty said to Murphy, who was snoring quite loudly from his sleeping bag.

"Leave me alone..." Murphy mumbled.

"Come on, Murphy, it's time to wake up," Harper said, standing right beside Monty.

After a minute of arguing, Murphy stood up. "I hate you all," Murphy said tirelessly as he walked away to get a drink.

"He loves us," Harper said. Monty smiled at her, looking down upon her beautiful face.

"And I love you," he said. She kissed him. "Let's go see what Jasper's doing."

A moment later, Monty and Harper were standing by the Rover where Jasper and Raven were.

"Hey, guys," Monty said, admiring the Rover.

"What happened to not inviting Monty, Jasper?" Raven teased from below the Rover.

"I didn't. He invited himself, so he gets to stay now," Jasper said from inside the Rover.

Monty was about to reply, but then he saw something off in the distance near Jaha. Something bad. "JAHA, RUN!"


	3. Those That Can't Be Fought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaha is taken hostage by two new faces. Monty and Murphy bravely protect their friends. Bellamy tells a lie, and a shot is fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few weeks since the last chapter. I've been busy with other things. Hope you enjoy this one, and leave a comment if you please. I love seeing discussions/reviews over my work.

Monty had just called out to Jaha in desperation. There were two other people, with weapons, lurking near Jaha, who was unaware of it all.

Jaha julted up, now seeing the two people feet away from him. They were aiming their guns at his head.

"Stand," the woman said. Jaha was too lost in his adrenalin to obey her.

"SHE SAID STAND," raged the man beside her. Jaha shuffled to his feet. "Walk us to your people." He pushed the gun to Jaha's temple. The girl stayed a few feet back, aiming her gun up at everyone in the camp. Jaha slowly walked towards them, holding his hands in the air.

***

Jasper, Monty, Raven, and Harper crouched behind the rover, trying to stay out of their focus.

"We need our knives," Jasper whispered.

"It's no use," Harper spoke softly. They all turned to her, confused. But then they saw what she saw. In the trees behind Jaha and the two gunmen, were atleast twenty more people, all sattled with various guns.

Monty stood up. "MONTY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Jasper whispered intensely.

Monty looked down at them. "You three stay down. They know I'm here already, I yelled out to Jaha. There's chance they didn't see you three yet, so get under the rover. Now."

***

Clarke and Abby were in the med room, still completely unaware of the events outside. Clarke was assisting Abby in medicine testing. Some of the medicines they had no longer held labels, and it was up to them to figure out what they were.

"I think this one is just amoxicillin," Abby panted, placing the bottle in a green basket, labelled 'Bacteria Fighters.'

Suddenly, Murphy came sprinting inside. "There's people with guns out there, and they have Jaha hostage. They're coming to us right now!"

Abby and Clarke were speechless. "You need to hide," Murphy demanded. "There's people in the woods, too. We have no chance in a fight. They've seen me already, but not you two. Hide somewhere, I'll make sure they don't find you."

"No, not with my friends out there," Clarke said.

"WHAT GOOD ARE YOU TO BEING TAKEN HOSTAGE, TOO!? WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY WANT, BUT WE KNOW THEY HAVE GUNS, AND WE DON'T. JUST HIDE!" Murphy shouted.

"Clarke, he's right, come on..." Abby stuttered.

"No!" yelped Clarke. "I'm not hiding while the rest of you put your lives in danger!"

Abby came up from behind Clarke, jamming a needle into her neck, causing her to pass out. "That's our last and only batch of that. Thank you, Murphy. Keep them all safe," Abby said.

"I'll do my best. Hide her. If they find you, tell them she's dead." Murphy then left the room, slowly sneaking himself back to the crowd where Bellamy, Kane, Octavia, Finn, Miller, and Monty were.

Seconds later, the threat showed up, keeping their guns on them and Jaha. The man shoved Jaha forward, making him trip into Kane.

"I'm Roan," he grumbled.

"Should we care?" Murphy replied angrily.

The girl stepped in closer. "You should if you want to live."

"Yeah, and who might you be, brave one?" Murphy asked, purposely trying to target himself and not the others.

"Lexa, and you're the brave one if you think it's okay to mouth off to the ones holding guns."

Murphy smirked. "Just trying to show my gratitude. You know, since you've held one of my friends at gun point and walked up to our camp without permission."

"We've done it before, and we'll do it again," Lexa shrugged.

Bellamy spoke this time. "What do you mean you've done it before?"

"She means that we helped take your last camp, and now we're here to take this one, too," Roan said.

Jaha turned to face them again. "You're with Pike?"

They both nodded happily.

"You... You killed my son," Jaha spat, filling with rage like none he's ever felt.

Kane jumped in front of Jaha, who was ready to leap at them. "Don't. They have guns, and they have more people also with guns hidden right behind those trees..."

"They are with the people that slaughtered our people, MY SON!" Jaha shouted.

"I know, I know. But it does nobody any good if you're dead. Let's just hear what they have to say," Kane said.

"There's nothing to say," Roan interrupted. "Give us your land without any trouble and we let you walk away. Fight, and you die. Don't make the same mistake your dead friends made. Just walk away, and you live. That's all we ask of you."

Murphy chuckled in an unamused tone of voice. "That's all? Hm. Well it seems to me like you're asking us to give up our second home, the first also taken by you, by the way. Which means you're also asking us to give up our supplies, I'm assuming. So basically... you want us to leave what we've created and go out there with absolutely nothing. Am I right?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Roan admitted.

Murphy nodded. "Well... seems to me like death is our only option."

"Who's the leader?" Lexa asked.

"I am," Bellamy lied, hoping it might protect Kane.

"No he isn't," Octavia gasped. "I am. I'm the leader." Bellamy inhaled furiously.

"You can't both be the leaders," Roan claimed. "So which of you is it really?"

"Me," they both said in unison.

"We're co-leaders," Bellamy fibbed, hoping Kane wouldn't spill the truth.

"Hm," Lexa mumbled, studying them. "They're lying. It's him," she pointed to Kane. "I could see it in their eyes when I asked. All their eyes started to drift to him."

Roan took a deep breath. "Let's kill all three."

Lexa turned to him in confusion. "No, that wasn't apart of the deal. Pike's orders was only kill the fighters. They haven't fought yet."

"But they lied," Roan stated. "And lying is a verbal attack."

"No! We only kill if they try to physically fight back!" Lexa ordered.

"Our demands never stated physical or verbal, so we can kill them and still be following our duty," he said as he aimed his gun at Kane's forehead.

Bellamy put himself before Kane; Octavia stepped in front of Bellamy; Murphy stepped in front of her; and Monty topped it off by stepping in front of Murphy, now being less than an inch away from the gun.

"Back off kid, don't make me shoot you too," Roan groaned.

"Make me," Monty blurted bravely.

Roan shrugged, "if you insist."

BANG!


End file.
